


Just As He'd Always Wanted

by Moontyger



Category: Coffee Prince
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Genderswitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/">Comment Fic</a>.  Genderswitch fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As He'd Always Wanted

Even now, he finds it hard to believe. Eun Sae's chest is completely flat, without even a hint of the feminine curves he could have sworn she had, but her - his- hands have come up automatically to cover the lack in a pose Min Yeop can't imagine a man ever assuming.

He stares, trying to see his angel in this strange creature, this long-haired man with a woman's stance. The worst part is that he still can. He recongizes her in the furious expression, in the pout of lips still slick with gloss. In the way a hand reaches for the nearest object to throw at him.

"I thought you knew!" Eun Sae shouts and, for a moment, he sees a resemblance between this boy and Eun Chan that he would have sworn wasn't there. "How could you not know?"

And the truth is: he should have known. Should have seen the signs, should never have confused the distance his angel maintained for feminine modesty. Should have felt it, the few times they were close. Should have seen the truth that had been right in front of his eyes the whole time.

Something hits his shoulder and he winces, but Min Yeop doesn't even look at it. He can't look away from Eun Sae's face, a face that still looks like his angel when all else has changed.

"Get out!"

He watches the tears form and even now, knowing the truth, he wants to kiss them away. Disobeying the order as he has so many times in the past, Min Yeop moves closer, wraps his arms around this person he can't help but still find familiar. This close, when he can only smell scented shampoo and feel the slender body - so much smaller than his own - against him, he can almost believe he was mistaken.

Min Yeop closes his eyes and holds his angel tightly, as though he'll never let go and, for the first time he can remember, Eun Sae is silent and unresisting in his arms, accepting his affection just as he'd always wanted.


End file.
